The purpose of this contract is to provide, maintain, revise, and update (as required on a quarterly basis), as necessary, a database or databases consisting of the Federal Acquisition Regulations (FAR), Health and Human Services Acquisition Regulations (HHSAR), Public Health Services Acquisition Regulations (PHSAR), Federal Information Resources Management Regulations (FIRMR) and National Institute of Health unique contract clauses and solicitation provisions.